


Someone Else's River

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path of the Fellowship is traced by the rivers connected with it; from the point of view of Meriadoc Brandybuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's River

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Dear Brandy Hall stood proud and tall  
In hills beside the Brandywine  
Where water laughed and bubbled at  
The praise we loved to give her.  
The boats creaked gently on their moors-  
The sound still tugs this heart of mine  
Each time upon this quest I meet  
Another winding river.

Four travelers we, the road to Bree  
By Withywindle's banks of grass  
Were led astray; by fortune saved  
And River-Daughter met us.  
Bruinen sang her welcome-song  
When weary to the valley pass  
We sought our friend in Rivendell,  
And hope did not forget us.

Sirannon's tomb would be our doom:  
She led us to the gates of Hell.  
Her murky depths could never do  
To wash away our sorrow.  
We fled in broken Fellowship;  
The lullaby of Nimrodel  
Drank gladly of our tears until  
We left upon the morrow.

Our grieving told, the Silverlode  
Bid us farewell from Lorien.  
The Entwash chose our paths at last--  
The Fellowship was parted.  
Our ways were crossed once more, then lost.  
By Anduin we met again.  
No brighter face has greeted me  
Since when our journey started.

The city's wall stands proud and tall.  
Near Anduin the citadel  
Knows that each flowing stream can be  
A taker or a giver.  
And though the waters comfort me,  
Each time I hear a harbor bell  
I know it's meant for other hearts  
On someone else's river.  



End file.
